Drama Queen
by Rose Kitten
Summary: Sakura, after much persuasion, decided to join a popular drama club despite the fact her acting skills are barely adequate. However, she is unaware of the fact that she is attracting the attention of certain possessive boys, but it's just acting...right?


Disclaimer: - I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! -

♥ Drama Queen ♥

- Chapter one is up! I really like how this chapter turned out and I enjoyed writing it! Soooo I hope you enjoy! )

Things become a little clearer and angsty towards further chapters...oooh. ;D

Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

She was finally alone. Thank god.

She loved her friends dearly, but with their constant pressure to aid her and their fatal attempts at reassuring her only made matters worse. And reminded her of _him_ - ever since he'd left, things in her life were taking a turn for the worst.

She smiled ever so slightly. She was an idiot. He had never cared for her. He had made that quite obvious, but she of course was too stupid to see it…Or perhaps, she had chosen not to see it. Perhaps she was quite aware all this time, but she didn't want to accept it, so she was lead on by denial.

Unrequited love.

Every time she thought of him, every time she heard the mention of his name, anything related to him, anything to _do_ with him, she would feel a pang in her heart. Sometimes the pain would last only a few minutes, other times it would last for days.

The sky above her was grey and bleak, hinting to the fact that rain was soon on its way. The pink cherry blossom haired girl sat beneath a tall tree, leaning her back against its trunk. Her skinny, pale, legs were pulled up to her chest, in order to retain her body heat. She shivered while gritting her teeth. The weather didn't look too promising, and soon enough tiny droplets of rain began pelting down onto the ground. The tree didn't do much to prevent the poor girl from being soaked in rain water either. Strands of her unusual pink hair clung and stuck to her face. She looked a state. Not that she cared, of course - ever since he'd left, she was a nervous wreck. She normally took great pride in her appearance and always tried to look her best. But she just didn't care anymore, what was the point? The only reason she tried to look nice was for him…

A tear silently slid down her frozen pale cheek. She clutched a photograph in her hand, which was now soaked from the rain, so much so the ink had blurred slightly.

Her cold, purple lips quivered as she glared down at the photograph. Why? Why did he have to leave her? He knew she loved him, he knew he meant the world to her. So…why?

She was unable to control her tears anymore as one by one they made their way down her frozen cheeks. She sniffed and sobbed violently. She was in such a state. If only he knew what he was doing to her…if only _he_ knew.

"Sasuke-kun…"

More silent screams and uncontrollable tears pursued.

The weather seemed to be clearing up. Rays of sunlight were beginning to filter through the clouds. Sakura sat, still in her usual position beneath the tree. She had also stopped crying, however she was left with the after math of blood shot eyes and a runny nose. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't find the power to cry anymore…Perhaps it was because she had cried so much…

Being alone had provided her with plenty of time to think and reflect on things.

She thought about her, him, her friends, and her current situation in life. She remembered all her past memories spent with him…All those good times….and then she paused. What good times? She furrowed her eyebrows. She'd never had any good times with him…because he didn't even want to know her…He never liked her, he didn't want her constant attention and pampering. Why had she liked him again? Her sea foam eyes widened slightly as it slightly dawned upon her. Why _did _she like him? Was it because he was the class pretty boy? Was it because he was popular?… Why?

'_I'm being stupid' _she thought. '_I shouldn't doubt my love for Sasuke-kun...'_ But even though, she couldn't help but question herself.

He had called her annoying, stupid, idiotic, stuck up…

He had called her all those names in an attempt for her to stop pursuing him, but she had been too _stupid_ to realise. But now she realised. Now she realised.

He was cruel. Cold hearted, stern…and yet that only attracted her to him more…But someone like that, could never find it in there hearts to love another. He was incapable of doing so…

'_How could I love such a heartless bastard?' _

And slowly but surely the admiration she had built for her beloved Sasuke-kun over the years, was now deteriorating into a strong hatred.

'_I hate him…I HATE HIM! He hurt me…I let him hurt me! How weak am I?'_

"Baka…" Sakura whispered softly. She threw her head down and grabbed clumps of her hair.

"Baka! Baka! BAKA!"

'_Sasuke-kun likes girls with long hair…' _Her eyes widened as she remembered the words one of her best friends Ino, had spoke on there first day of high school. She stopped screaming and carefully released her hands away from her hair.

Sasuke had also been the reason to why she'd broken up with one of her best friends she'd ever had…

Her love for Sasuke is what had made them rivals…since when should friends let some boy get in the way of their friendship?

'_Sasuke like girls with long hair…'_

Carefully, her wet , numb hands pulled out a knife from her pocket, it glistened as she could see a distorted image of herself reflect from it. She _was_ planning to use it for other purposes, but decided against it. She was stronger now, she wouldn't let that boy cause her anymore pain. She snorted in disgust, particularly noticing her _long _pink hair.

She raised the knife up to her pink tresses, and soon enough clumps of cherry blossom strands began to fall to the ground.

She was no longer the old Sakura. She didn't need him. She could survive without him. She grinned.

She hated him, and she'd go on hating him. Till the day she died. And that was a promise.

* * *

"Oh Sakura come on!" pleaded Ino. 

"Ino, were sixteen…don't you think were a bit old for stuff like that?" Replied a rather reluctant Sakura.

"No! Sakura, it's a club for older people! People like our age! Like fifteens and over!"

"But Ino! I couldn't act if my life depended on it!"

During their way to school, the two squabbling sixteen year olds had found themselves debating over whether to join a particular Drama club, Ino seemed quite fond of. However, it wasn't any ordinary drama club. It was one of the best in the country. Extremely difficult to get into, however if you had the money, they could easily find you a placement of course.

Ah yes, a lot had happened in the period of three years since Sasuke had left. Sakura had grown, she was no longer the weedy, weak, cry-baby little girl. She had a beautiful figure, curvy in all the right places, her face had matured a lot, making her even more beautiful. However, one thing that had remained the same since she was thirteen, and would probably continue being the same, was her short shoulder length pink hair. Unfortunately she had a lost a close blonde male friend of hers, due to certain circumstances involving parents new jobs and moving house. However despite this loss, she had also gained an old friend.

Ino, like Sakura, had also matured in more ways than one. After Sasuke had left, Ino and Sakura somehow made it back into their friendship. They were no longer fighting for the same boy anymore, so there was simply no need to become enemies.

"Sakura! Please…"

"Ino! Where the hell am I supposed to get that kind of money to get into this drama club?!?"

"Hmm…good point…"

"My family isn't _that_ rich and besides, what will you do?"

"Huh? What do you mean what will I do?!"

"How will you get the money? I mean your family just runs a flower shop…"

"Hey! My Dad has another job, how do you know were not filthy rich hm?" Ino protested.

"…With a flower shop?"

"Ok, ok, just drop it. Listen, ask your parents and see what they say…you never know after all"

"But what about school? And homework and…"

"Sakura! I never thought you'd put school work before fun and leisure time!"

"But…"

"Just ask your parents after school ok?"

"Ino! I…"

Suddenly the two girls heads spun round as they heard a faint voice calling in the distance.

"SAKURA-SAN!"

Sakura froze for a moment, and then a funny feeling tingled down her spine. Ino smiled slyly.

"Ah, Sakura! Look who it is…your boyfri…" Ino was unable to finish as Sakura had firmly clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Don't you dare!" Sakura hissed dangerously.

Ino smiled, her blue eyes twinkling.

Soon enough the source of the voice had almost caught up to them.

"Quick lets run…" Sakura whispered to Ino.

"What? You can't now!" She giggled, "Besides, he's already spotted you!"

"SAKURA-SAN!"

Sakura sweat dropped.

The lanky, black haired boy raced up to her and paused, bending down to catch his breath.

He looked up at her, with his dazzling dark eyes and big thick eyebrows.

Sakura's eye twitched.

"Aaah, Lee…er, hi?" Sakura stuttered. She jumped back in fright as she felt him grab her hands in his own.

"Oh, Sakura-san, you look beautiful today, as always!"

Sakura held herself back from punching the boys lights out. "Tt…thanks"

Ino eyed the two and giggled. It was pretty obvious Lee had feelings for Sakura, ever since the first day of school when they had met, Lee had eyes for her and only her.

"Sakura-san, your eyes, your hair, your personality, your determination! Everything about you is stunning! And I promise I can…"

"Lee, Ino and I have to get to school now…so um…we better get going…"

"Ah yes! School! Allow me to accompany you there Sakura-san!" He said, offering her his arm.

Sakura shivered. '_It's ok, Sakura, he's only trying to be nice, see that endearing smile, those bright eyes…those REALLY THICK EYEBROWS! GAH! I can't take it anymore!!'_

"Sakura-san?" Lee questioned concerned at the fact that she was not responding to his offer.

"Err…I…um" Sakura glanced at Ino, who seemed to be quite amused at the whole ordeal.

"Um…me and Ino have gotta go meet Hinata at her house ok? So um…we better get going now, or we'll be late…"

"But Hinata gets her Dad to drive her down to school." Lee pointed out.

"Um…no…I think..urgh…BYE!" Sakura shouted as she grabbed Ino's arm and ran as fast as she could.

"HEY! Sakura! What are you…woah…what are you doing?!?" Ino shouted, as she felt herself being dragged and pulled along by the pink haired girl.

"No time for talk, just run!" Sakura shouted back.

The two of them turned several corners and crossed a few roads, before Sakura finally decided they were both safe… and a fair distance away from Lee.

Ino gasped for breath. "S…ssakura, what was all that about?"

Sakura glared at Ino "You know I don't like him"

"Aw, I think its cute, he has a crush on you!"

"Shut up. It's not cute, its freaky! He scares the hell out of me…with those fuzzy eyebrows…"

Ino and Sakura looked at each other and shivered.

"Yeah, suppose you're right…" Ino smiled.

The two girls soon indulged into another conversation as they made their way to school.

* * *

Sakura returned home, ran upstairs and flopped on her pink plush bed. 

"Ah…finally, I thought the day would never end…" She sighed.

She closed her eyes, but soon opened them again, as she heard the phone blearing in the background.

She reluctantly picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Sakura! Guess who?"

Sakura froze. "…Lee?"

"No, you idiot, it's me, Ino!"

Sakura sighed in relief. "Hey Ino what's up?"

"Have you asked your parents about the Drama club?"

"Huh? Ah…no"

"Well, guess what! Lady Tsunade's drama and the performing arts club is having a free session tonight! Meaning anyone can join and check it out!"

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, it's going to be so cool! So even if you don't like it, you can just try it for today!"

"Geez, Ino, I dunno…"

"Oh come on! You have to come Sakura! Please! For me?"

Sakura hated being put in this position. "Ergh…ok, Ino, but just for today…"

She heard her friend squeal in delight from the other end. "You're not going to regret it Sakura!"

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me the details, where is it held?"

"It's in this big building, near the shopping centres, you know the one near that really posh dress shop!"

"Oh yeah, Ok, I know the place…You sure its there?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm certain, I'll meet you there ok?"

"Time?"

"Seven thirty pm"

"Gottcha, ok see you then"

"Bye!"

Sakura put the phone down and sighed. What was she getting herself into? She flopped down on her bed once more, before finally deciding to go have a shower and change out of her dreaded school uniform.

* * *

Sakura walked along the pavement, wearing a white top and short pink skirt, with strappy white sandels. 

She didn't really like walking on her own…in the almost dark night. Her father had driven her some of the way, before telling her to walk the rest. If he'd driven her completely, he would've missed the football match.

Sakura sighed. '_Dads…' _Mind you, she was old enough to walk on her own and take care of herself, she was grateful that she didn't have parents that babied her…A lot like Ino's mum.

Finally she turned the corner and arrived at the place Ino had mentioned, only thing was…there was nobody there…

Sakura gasped. She wasn't _that_ early was she? No…she couldn't be. Ino hadn't given her the wrong directions…had she? Nah, she'd wait for a bit, to see if anyone turned up…

For gods sake, she was here even before the drama teacher…She must be early…

She kept glancing at her watch every now and then. Five minutes had passed, and the cool night air was starting to make her shiver.

'_Maybe I should try calling Ino…' _She pulled out her cell phone form her pocket and was about to dial her number, when she was suddenly startled by a loud roaring sound. She shot round and spotted the source of the annoying and loud sound. A motorbike…that happened to be heading straight for.

Her sea foam eyes widened as she let out a scream, fortunately, the motor bike stopped right in front of her. Instead, the rider of the bike had made the generous decision not to flatten her.

She squinted slightly as she felt the head lights shine on her. The owner of the bike, dismounted and carefully removed his helmet.

Sakura blinked, her eyes were still trying to adjust to the blinding light.

Gradually, she began to get her eye sight back…and that's when her mouth dropped open.

A dark, spiky haired boy was looking straight at her, one perfectly neat eyebrow raised. He was wearing torn denim jeans, with lots of holes in them, a black shirt accompanied with a black leather jacket.

Sakura blinked, he was…god-like. There was no way such a gorgeous, stunningly beautiful boy could be human. She couldn't quite pin point it…but his features seemed somewhat familiar.

"Hey Pinky, ain't seen you round here before, you new?" He smiled. Sakura felt like her heart was going to explode. His voice made her want to melt…

It took a few moments for Sakura to register what he had just said. '_Is he talking to me? Well DUH! He's looking straight at me…and we're the only ones here! Urgh! And do you know anyone else who has pink hair? Sakura you baka…' _

"Um…yeah" The normally big, bold Sakura had now become all timid and meek, all thanks to this black haired angel.

He leaned against his bike casually.

"I'm normally the first one here, but I guess you beat me to it…"

Sakura blushed furiously. He was making her feel extremely uncomfortable, the way he was looking at her, with those piercing dark eyes of his…

"Yyyeah, I just thought…I…I'd try it out for today, ssee what it feels like" Sakura found herself stuttering unusually. Why did she have to be caught up in such an awkward situation like this?

"The others will be a while, especially the teacher Tsunade, she's always late, guess she can't help it, being old and all…" He said, as he reached into his pocket and bought out a lighter. Sakura wondered if he was suddenly going to have a good old puff of a cigarette, he did seem like the type. But instead, he just continuously began flicking it on and off, in an act of boredom.

Sakura remained silent. Her heart was beating extremely fast. She was going to be alone with him?!?! And for god knows how long…

The boy sighed. He shoved his lighter back in his pocket, and turned towards Sakura. She looked and blinked at him innocently, with her big green eyes.

He slowly began starting to advance towards her, a big grin on his face.

"I guess it's just you and me, Pinky"

Sakura, looked at him and gulped. "Urm…yeah…Hahaha…"

He was a good space away from her, in the fact that they could have a conversation. But he seemed to be drawing unnecessarily closer. Sakura backed away slightly, but he just kept coming nearer. She didn't like him getting too close. The sudden feeling of the wall against her back signified that she could not retreat any further…She was trapped.

He closed the gap between them, so his face was merely inches away from hers. Fear began to stream through her. A small smile played at the corners of his lips. Sakura gulped, finding it incredibly difficult to break eye contact. His hand reached up and Sakura flinched. He slowly swept back a loose pink strand of hair from her face and neatly tucked it behind her ear. Sakura couldn't help the fact that her face was turning a deep shade of crimson.

He then began to gently caress her cheek. Sakura was feeling extremely awkward and the most uncomfortable she'd ever felt in her life.

"Um…" She found it hard to say anything.

"Short hair suits you." He spoke huskily. The peculiar statement had shocked Sakura slightly. She turned her head to look away from him.

His finger trailed down her cheek to her chin, where he slowly raised it, so that she was forced to look up at him. She eyed him warily, his intense onyx eyes boring into her own.

And that's when his lips came pressing down on her own. Sakura's eyes widened in fright as one word continuously repeated itself in her mind. _Rape. _

* * *

Oooooh cliff hanger or what?!?! Hehe, review people! Getting reviews is what motivates me to continue and write this story, so never forget to review...hehe. Hope you liked guys! Chapter 2 will be up soon depending on whether I get enough positive feed back on this. 

♥ Au revoir ♥

XxRoseKittenxX


End file.
